


Red lights and blood

by blooodymoon



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine kills for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red lights and blood

**Author's Note:**

> __**[Prompt of the Week](http://on-your-write.tumblr.com/post/103481231025/prompt-of-the-week) \- [On your write](http://www.on-your-write.tumblr.com):**  
>  Your character(s) kill(s) someone. How do they get away?  
>  **Notes:** I have no fucking idea about Hellblazer-Constantines backstory and this story was just a plotbunny of mine because of the prompt.

John only saw red and not in a bloody metaphorical sense but because the christmas lights were broken in the fight between him and Ron or whatever possesses or manipulates Ron. Because the whole room alternates between filled out by red or green light the monsters piercing red eyes aren’t that menacing.  
The red blood dripping from Ron broken face and the stab wound, with John had to shockingly realize didn’t seemed to affect the monster at all, was.  
The only thing at least slowing down was cutting of his air supply , so that was what John bloody did, what he had to do, because he wanted to live, to survive, even if Ron was his friend, his mate, his …, that wasn’t important in the moment.  
At the moment it only was important that he didn’t lose his grip around the monsters neck, even if it’s also Ron’s neck and the tears dripping from his broken nose mixed with the blood on his friends beautiful face.  
Moments before he can feel Ron’s body go limp he can see his own eyes again, grey eyes who look up to him in horror and emotions John can’t place and doesn’t want to place.  
John sits up from the others body chest and falls next to it. He looks at his hands, better his hands than Ron’s lifeless face. His hands are full of blood, in both senses. He could swear that the blood looks different than from a normal bar fight. But what does he knows, he never killed somebody _-until now-_ so it may does.  
His jeans are soaked with blood not made better that he is sitting in a blood puddle, but he can’t get himself to move. Her has to move, get away, he doesn’t want to get questioned by the cops, doesn’t know how to begin to explain, and is sure as hell that they won’t believe him no matter what.  
He sits there which feels like hours until he hears the door open and he should flee the scene, but he still can’t get his legs to move only to look up to see who has entered. It’s the woman from outer town, the woman he spoke earlier too.  
He opens his mouth to explain, but she just raises her eyebrow and says “I’m impressed.”  
The rest of the night is a blur, his eyes can’t seem to focus, but the woman’s words are clear and burn themselves into his memory, the woman gets rid of the evidence with his help, or better she orders him around and explains all kinds of stuff about mystical creature at some point just to fill the silence. And he’s thankful for it, her voice may burn but the silence is hell.  
In the end he goes with her after “Good work! Constantine was the name, right?!”


End file.
